


Isn't She Beautiful?

by Junliet



Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: Cuddles, Cute Kids, Family, Family Fluff, Fluff, Kid Fic, LobbySecretSanta, M/M, established relationships - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-18
Updated: 2020-12-18
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:08:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28155837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Junliet/pseuds/Junliet
Summary: Given how beautiful Yuzuru's Animal Crossing village was, and how beautifully designed all his outfits were, Javier really shouldn't have been as surprised as he was when Yuzuru insisted that they went to the homeware store. Yuzuru linked their fingers together and tugged him down the paint aisle where Javier ended up looking between two shades of yellow that looked identical to him.
Relationships: Jason Brown/Shoma Uno, Javier Fernández/Yuzuru Hanyu
Comments: 10
Kudos: 41





	Isn't She Beautiful?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [K1mHeechu1](https://archiveofourown.org/users/K1mHeechu1/gifts).



> Happy (merry) Christmas K1mHeechu1! 
> 
> I hope you have an amazing holiday season filled with rest and love and all things good, and may life bring you the best gifts. I hope you have a fabulous new year too and here's to good things happening! I hope you love this soft story about Yuzuvier and Shason's little families xxx

Given how beautiful Yuzuru's Animal Crossing village was, and how beautifully designed all his outfits were, Javier really shouldn't have been as surprised as he was when Yuzuru insisted that they went to the homeware store. Yuzuru linked their fingers together and tugged him down the paint aisle where Javier ended up looking between two shades of yellow that looked identical to him.

"Which one for the baby's room?" Yuzuru asked, holding both cans up for him. Javier looked between them and could honestly spot no difference between them. "Javi?"

"Is it bad if I say that they look the same to me?"

"Yes!" Yuzuru rolled his eyes and looked between them. "This," he held up the one in his left hand, "is slightly lighter. And this one," he held up the other, "is a bit sunnier. Which one should we get? Baby deserves the best."

"The lighter one? Then your Pooh bear decal things will stand out better, and the Piglet ones will too."

Yuzuru nodded and set the other one back down on the shelf and the lighter one joined the rollers in their cart. The decals sat there too along with some soft fairy lights, a piglet themed lampshade, and a piglet night light.

(Yuzuru had been adamant that their little girl was going to need a best friend and that Piguretto was the best friend for her, since Pooh-san was already his best friend, and, after getting married, Yuzuru had bought him a Tigger tissue box cover)

"So, what else do we need?" Javier leaned his head on Yuzuru's shoulder and pressed kisses all across his cheek. "We've got paint, rollers, tape for the edges," he went through the list that Yuzuru had made and silently ticked them off in his mind. "Anything else?"

"We need the stuff for the crib, and we need the bedding, and we need clothes for her, and we need to get her matching bags so that we look like a proper family when we travel in the future and we just need to make sure everything is perfect for her!"

By "make sure everything is perfect for her", Yuzuru meant Javier had to push the cart around while he went absolutely wild. But Javier loved it. Yuzuru looked so bright and bubbly as he compared baby clothes for their little girl. Their application had finally been approved by the adoption agency and they were going to pick her up soon and be able to bring her home to them. Yuzuru held up the two sets of Winnie the Pooh baby clothes, because of course they also had to be Winnie the Pooh, and Javier pointed to the set on the left.

"There are more colours in that one. Gives her a bit more variety and colour. And we should get her a pretty dress or two for when we all go to parties as a family and our friends end up wanting to steal her."

"Javi's so good at this," Yuzuru told him with a grin as he leaned over and pressed a kiss to the other's cheek. "You're going to be the best dad in the world."

Javier practically glowed with pride, but even being showered with lovely compliments by his husband didn't stop him intervening when Yuzuru tried to put a four foot tall Piglet plushie in their cart.

"But Javi!" Yuzuru gave him an over dramatic pout when Javier picked the smaller Piglet plushie. "She needs someone to cuddle!"

"And she can cuddle this sweet little one," Javier reasoned as Yuzuru picked up a Piglet doorstop. "Yuzu. Does she need that?"

"So that we can keep her door open and hear her better!" Yuzuru reasoned, and his big eyes reminded Javier of Effie's when she wanted extra snacks or cuddles. He couldn't resist them and conceded, letting Yuzuru add it to the cart before they moved on to the next part of the store.

After buying half the store and somehow fitting it in Javier's red Kia Sportage, they headed home. When they pulled into their garage, Javier froze when he saw the glint in Yuzuru's eyes.

"Oh God, what do you have planned now?"

"Paint the room together, then put the crib together, and then decorate with the pretty stuff. It'll be fun! I'll lay out the newspaper and tape the edges of the room and everything tonight, and then we can do it all tomorrow morning!"

Tomorrow morning came and the sunlight streamed in through the little crack in their curtains. It spilt onto Javier's face and he shuffled around in the state between awake and asleep, reaching for Yuzuru on the other side of the bed. His space was empty and cold, and Javier just stole his pillow and buried his nose in it. Yuzuru's jasmine scent clung to it and made Javier sigh with happiness. Sweet, fresh, and so very Yuzuru. He cuddled it, pretending it was his husband, when the duvet was cruelly ripped from him.

"Up!" Yuzuru held their duvet in his arms as he stood at the end of the bed with a grin and a blue bandana tied around his head to keep his hair back. "Come on Javi! Get dressed! We're painting the baby's room today!"

"Can't we do it this afternoon?" Javier yawned as he sat up and reached to scratch behind a sleeping Effie's ears. "Come on, please?"

"We're seeing Shoma and Jason and Hiroshi this afternoon so we need to get it all done this morning. Come on! It'll be fun! We can listen to music and make the room beautiful for Baby and it'll be the best morning ever! I'll even make you coffee while you get dressed?"

At the promise of his sweet caffeinated nectar, Javier withdrew himself from the warmth of his beloved bed. He dressed in loose, old clothes and took the red bandana that Yuzuru had left for him, keeping his curls out of his eyes with it. Yuzuru brought him his coffee up along with the tubs of paint and their two rollers. While Javier nursed his coffee, Yuzuru got started on turning the walls of their nursery a soft creamy yellow. Javier snuck glances at him and felt his heart swell with pride at how Yuzuru's tongue was sticking out of the corner of his mouth to help him concentrate. He joined in, bumping hips with Yuzuru when they danced along to the cheesy playlist that they'd both put together to motivate them in their decorating. It felt fantastic to get the walls coated with a layer before they cleaned the rollers and gave it time to dry. They changed out of their decorating clothes and, since they had an hour before they needed to leave to meet Shoma, Jason, and their son, they decided to try and assemble the crib.

It was a minor disaster. With their combined abilities in English, Spanish, and Japanese, they couldn't understand the IKEA instruction manual. Javier tossed it out in a fit of frustration, mumbling something about how it couldn't be that hard to assemble a crib. Javier fought with it for thirty minutes before Yuzuru went to get the discarded instruction manual. With minutes to spare before they needed to go, they finally got the crib assembled in their room. Effie took over it as they left to head out and meet the others.

"Uncle Zu! Uncle Javi!"

"Hi Hiroshi!" Javier knelt down and gave the other a hug as Jason and Shoma approached them. "You've grown a lot, haven't you? How's your skating going?"

"Good! Did spins! Tousan taught me a cool spin!"

"You'll have to show me sometime," Javier grinned and offered him a hand. "And do you like skating?"

"Yeah!" Hiroshi bounced around Javier and Yuzuru, eager to tell them everything that he'd learnt recently. "I love it! Want to skate like Dad and Tousan!" He then grinned and Yuzuru recognised that smile as a very Shoma grin. Normally it would be before he caused absolute chaos. "Dad has Olympic bronze, and Tousan has Olympic silver, so I want Olympic gold."

"Yeah yeah," Shoma rolled his eyes as Yuzuru cackled, "maybe one day. If you work hard, you can have Olympic gold."

The four adults settled at one of the cafe tables that overlooked the play park, and they watched as Hiroshi zipped around making friend after friend after friend. Javier chatted easily with Jason, and Shoma nudged Yuzuru lightly with his shoulder.

"You okay?"

Yuzuru nodded, eyes still fixed on Hiroshi. He could almost feel Shoma raise an eyebrow beside him, and he fiddled with his hands in his lap.

"I just can't believe that we're finally going to bring her home soon. We've got everything set up. We're finally going to bring our baby girl home."

Shoma gave him a smile and patted his shoulder in comfort. They watched Hiroshi together in a comfortable silence before Shoma gave him a cheeky grin.

"Don't you worry about a thing. No one is the perfect parent and, even if you prepare for every situation, your kids will somehow find a new disaster to create. What's her name?"

"Emiko," Yuzuru couldn't help but smile as he said it. "Emiko. The parents said that's what they want to name her and we love the name too. It's gorgeous."

"You'll be a chaotic but adorable family." Shoma shook his head and burst out laughing. "Chaotic and adorable and you'll be that one family that goes to the public rink in winter wearing matching sweaters and cute little matching skates that everyone wants to be."

Yuzuru let himself imagine it for a moment and a soft smile spread over his face. The thought of Javier guiding their little girl around the rink in tiny little white skates and while Yuzuru filmed them, giggling the entire time. The snow would fall around them, catching in their daughter's soft black hair and Javier's long eyelashes, and they would then go for hot chocolate after to warm up.

Not long after, Yuzuru and Javier sat together in the adoption office practically vibrating with excitement. Their paperwork had gone through. They'd got everything ready for her and finally, _finally,_ they could take her home.

Yuzuru had seen Javier cry three times before. The first time was at Sochi when the media were tearing him apart. The second time was a PyeongChang when they thought they might part for good. The third time was on their wedding day when he caught sight of Yuzuru in the suit Satomi had made for him. But, when their tiny bundle of joy was passed into his arms, tears flooded his doe-like eyes. She opened her own up, blinking up at him with her own that seemed to match his, and she smiled. Javier burst into tears of joy and cuddled her close, stroking her short dark hair.

"Emiko," he whispered through his happy tears, "oh Emiko, we love you so much. We'll always be here to help you with your homework, and pick you up when you fall, and we'll never stop reminding you how much we love you."

Yuzuru swallowed down his tears as Javier passed Emiko to him. He stroked her soft cheek with the back of his finger before she grabbed onto it with her whole tiny hand. The staff exchanged soft smiles as Yuzuru and Javier spent time cooing over their daughter. The time flew by in their eyes and they could hardly believe it as they strapped their little girl into her car seat for the ride back.

All their fellow coaches at the club doted on her and it felt like she was skating as soon as she could walk. Javi would tie her hair in the cutest little black pigtails while Yuzuru made them all a bento box for lunch to take to the club. When they arrived, Tracy would always ignore the two adults in favour of doting on their little girl. It wasn't all sunshine and roses of course but, when they tucked her into bed with her Piglet toy beside her and Effie curled up on the floor beside her bed, the two parents exchanged a soft and gentle smile.

"We're doing our best, right?"

"We're doing so well," Yuzuru leaned his head on Javier's shoulder as they cuddled on their bed. "No one is a perfect parent. But she's smiling and playing, and she's got friends at nursery and she's already developing a love for the ice. She loves to read and she, by some miracle, looks like the both of us. She's perfect."

"She is," Javier pressed a kiss to Yuzuru's forehead. "And I've got a surprise for you for tomorrow."

"Should I be worried?" Yuzuru raised an eyebrow at him and Javier just chuckled.

"Not like when we needed the fire blanket after you tried to make me dinner for my birthday."

On Yuzuru's birthday, he woke up to a cup of green tea and sweet pancakes covered with strawberries and strawberry syrup. Javier pressed kisses to his forehead before he left and carried in a sleepy toddler Emiko.

"Happy birthday Tousan!" She cuddled up to him as Javier moved the tray away, stopping anything from getting split. He then climbed in on the other side of the bed and hugged his husband and daughter. "Papi helped me choose!"

She passed him a very badly wrapped squishy thing, and Yuzuru could see a soft yellow ear poking out of the corner. He couldn't help but smile brightly as he removed the wrapping paper to reveal a limited edition Bee Pooh bear. He cuddled Emiko and ruffled her hair, making her squeal with delight.

"Thank you! It's lovely! He's adorable!"

"I'll give you your present this evening," he whispered as they got dressed, ready to head into the club.

After a long but rewarding day of choreography, Yuzuru accepted the decorated strawberry cupcake Ghislain had baked for him. Brian and Tracy wished him the best when Javier swept in and took his skates to the car.

"This isn't the way home?" Yuzuru looked out of the window with a frown as they headed into the city instead of towards their home. "Javi, what are you planning?"

"You'll love it. I promise."

Yuzuru raised an eyebrow when Javier parked the car and they walked with their skates into the middle of town. He gasped when they stopped by the outdoor rink that was decorated with the Christmas lights all around. They settled on the bench together and laced up their skates; Yuzuru watched fondly as Javier laced up Emiko's for her. As a little family, they stepped out onto the ice together, all wearing their TCC jackets.

Yuzuru had always loved skating. Since he first waddled onto the ice after his sister at four, the ice had always been the place where he could lay all his emotions down and let them go. But with Javier and Emiko beside him, it became even more perfect. He skated around holding his little girl's hands as Javier took photos and videos. Yuzuru then stole his phone and filmed Javier doing what looked like a mix of pairs skating and ice dance with their daughter. As it got later, the rink got emptier and emptier until Javier nudged Yuzuru with his shoulder and started to play some music.

"Really?" Yuzuru asked. "In this? I'm so out of practice."

"I'm pretty sure your body will never forget how to do a triple axel or a delayed single axel. Go on. I know you want to."

Instead of cameras and phone lights, it was the stars above him that were twinkling. Instead of an audience of screaming fans, there was his family, and the poor underpaid employee. Instead of a costume, he had on Under Armour and his TCC coaching jacket. But Yuzuru performed a Notte Stellata that he'd never performed before.

"Wooo! Tousan is so pretty!" Emiko cheered as she slipped and slid across the ice to give him a hug. "Up up please!"

Yuzuru picked her up and, after changing out of their skates, Javier took them to the little pizza place where they'd had their first date. Emiko fell asleep in the car ride back and her dads tucked her in and smiled to each other from the doorway.

"Thank you Javi," Yuzuru whispered. "Best birthday ever. Best life ever. I could never ask for anyone better than you because they don't exist."

"And I'm the sappy one?"

Yuzuru rolled his eyes and just tugged him into a kiss.


End file.
